Accepted
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: Hitoshi didn't mind it. As long as Hayate and Himari are safe, he'll take the abuse. He just hopes his friends at teachers at UA don't find out. It's the first time he's ever had an actual family, he doesn't want to ruin this chance, not again. Though, getting transferred did a lot more good than he thought.
1. 00:00

_"HITOMI! LET ME SEE THE LITTLE SHITS!"_

 **SMACK! CRASH!**

Hitoshi blinks his plum purple eyes rapidly as he wakes up. He slowly sits up, hissing in pain when he feels the cuts, from last night, sting. He looks down at his food deprived body and just sighs in exhaustion. He lifts his head slightly, peaking through his light purple bangs as a 3 year old girl with neon purple eyes, and long, lilac hair silently walks up to him, keeping an eye on the snoring couch. Hitoshi stands up as quietly as he can, and limps towards the young girl and picks her up. He starts walking quickly but silently towards his room.

"Did she get either of you?" Hitoshi asks quietly once he walks into the safety of his room. If he could even call it that. The young girl shakes her head no, making Hitoshi smile in relief as she sets her down next to a sleeping 3 year old boy with plum purple eyes, and lilac hair.

"Wake up Yate-chan. You both are going to your first day of school today," Hitoshi whispers, making the young girl smile brightly. Hitoshi smiles softly at the young girl before he turns and walks over to a secret compartment in the wall. He opens it and quickly takes out his UA High School uniform and his UA PE uniform. He was going on a field trip to USJ with Class 1-A of the Hero Course as a reward and test for having the highest grades in General Studies.

\--

Hitoshi knew what his mother did to him was abuse. Ever since it first started, he had been trying to tell the adults around him for years, but no one would listen to a kid with a "villainous" quirk. So, he gave up. He spent his time training and studying, isolating himself from everyone as he slowly worked his way up to his dream of becoming a hero. Then his younger siblings came into his life. Now, he had to protect them, but he didn't mind. He doesn't want them to be raised and growing up knowing they could be attacked any second by their mother, and somehow, they became Hitoshi's rock. Even for 3 years old, they didn't even question why Hitoshi had girl parts but called himself a boy. They just knew him as him, nothing else.

For Hitoshi, things were as good as they would ever get. He was happy with what he had and knew he didn't deserve any of it. He was just lucky his mother actually let him stay with her until he turned 16.

But, when he meets Class 1-A for the first time, things start to get... happier for Hitoshi, even with the USJ villain attack. It was when Hitoshi had to bring his younger siblings with him because of unfortunate circumstances, that the students and teachers of UA start to get suspicious of what happens in the Shinsou household.

Can Hitoshi keep the abuse a secret? Does he even have too? And the sudden serial killings of freshman high school students in Hero Courses of other schools have made things even more stressful. All Hitoshi wants is to be accepted as who he is. Little did he know, he was already accepted, quirk, gender, and all.

\--

 ** _Hope you like the story! If you want a scene to happen, just PM me! I might just put it in here!_**

 ** _Bai!_**


	2. 01:00

Hitoshi yawned quietly as he walked into the cafeteria. God, he was exhausted. His 4 hours of sleep last night did nothing for him. Hitoshi was glad this day was going by quicjer than the other days. It was the day of the USJ field trip. He was excited for it. It was very rare for UA to consider transfers into the Hero Course. Hitoshi had the highest grades in General Studies for both academics and physical education. Even with his severely malnourished body, Hitoshi made sure to stay in shape.

"Shinsou-san!" A voice from one of the lunch tables shouted. Hitoshi looked around with his tired eyes. He spotted some of his classmates waving at him. Hitoshi just sighed in annoyance and ignored them. His whole class avoided him like the plague ever since they found out that his quirk was Brainwashing. They only talked to him when they needed something done. Hitoshi found an empty table and sat down, making sure to keep his back to his classmates as he began to eat. He only ate a quarter of his food since his body was so used to being starved, so he saved the rest for Hayate and Himari.

"Shinsou-san! We were calling you!" The voice exclaims in fake happiness as 5 people sat down at Hitoshi's table. Hitoshi sighs in annoyance as he eats tiny pieces of his roll. The one who was speaking was a 15 year old girl. Her name was Hana Miyomi. She was short for her age and had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked boringly normal. Even her quirk was normal. It was just low level Telekinesis. Everyone in Hitoshi's class had average or slightly impressive quirks. Hitoshi was the only one to be actually impressive.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you," Hitoshi says in a fake apologetic tone. Being more polite usually made conversations go faster.

"We wanted to know how you got such high scores in class and PE! I mean, you have to have some tips to help your fellow classmates, right?" Miyomi asks while the 4 other teenagers leaned closer, fake smiles on their faces. He vaguely noticed the cafeteria quieting, wanting to listen to his answer. Hitoshi rolled his eyes as he stood up. Fuck being polite. He's too tired for this shit.

"I actually studied and trained. Maybe if you should be open to studying instead of opening your legs to every hot guy here. This isn't a whore house. It's the most prestigious school in the country," Hitoshi states dryly before he grabs his tray and walks off, leaving the silent cafeteria. It wasn't everyday someone insulted Miyomi, the most popular freshman in UA. This will bite him in the ass later but he honestly doesn't care. It was almost time for him to meet up with Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta anyways. Hitoshi packed the rest of his lunch in his bag before grabbing his PE uniform and walking towards the closest Men's bathroom. Hopefully no one is in there.

\--

Hitoshi yawns loudly as he slowly walked towards the teacher's lounge. His homeroom teacher had told him that Aizawa would be waiting there. Aizawa will need to talk about the rules and what Hitoshi will be tested on. Hitoshi just hopes it'll be a long bus ride so he can get some sleep.

Hitoshi stops in front of the teachers lounge and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opens to reveal a 7 foot tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. Hitoshi just looked up at him in exhaustion, his eyes slightly wide in shock. It was All Might, the Greatest Hero. The rumors were true. All Might was teaching at UA. Hitoshi blinks a few times before he smiles slightly and bows.

"Sorry. Is Aizawa-Sensei in there?" Hitoshi asks, stifling a yawn as he rose from his bow.

"Yes! Do you need him for something?" All Might asks loudly, making Hitoshi flinch from the loudness. It reminds him of his mother's yelling. Hitishi immediately blocks out the memories as he smiles and nods his head.

"Yes. I'm going on the USJ Field Trip with Class 1-A as a reward and test. May I come in?" Hitoshi asks politely. All Might just laughs loudly as he moves out of the doorway. Hitoshi nods his head in thanks as he walks in, looking around in slight awe. The teacher's lounge was amazing. Hitoshi spotted a man with long black hair and tired black eyes wearing a black jumpsuit and a white scarf thing. It was the Underground Hero: Erasurehead, aka Aizawa Shouta.

"Are you Shinsou Hitoshi?" Aizawa asks tiredly, making Hitoshi smile slightly as he nods his head.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Aizawa-Sensei. Midnight-Sensei had told me you were going to tell me the rules and what I'll be tested on," Hitoshi says while crossing his arms as he sits down across from Aizawa. He had to make sure his binder was keeping his breasts from being too noticeable. Aizawa smiles slightly, glad Hitoshi wasn't wasting too much time with being a fanboy over him or All Might.

"Rule One: No insulting or bullying students. Rule Two: No fighting. Rule Three: No backing out of anything. You agreed to everything once you turned in your permission slip. Rule Four: Don't annoy me. Any questions about the rules?" Aizawa states, making Hitoshi blink in slight surprise. Those were a lot less rules than he expected.

"If someone insults me, can I insult them back?" Hitoshi asks, making Aizawa look at him in slight surprise. He manages to stop a smile from growing on his face.

"I suppose it's fair. Yes."

"Oh, and I won't fight. I'll only defend myself," Hitoshi adds, making Aizawa smirk slightly.

"I guess that's fine too. Now, to the next subject. You will be tested on how well you can control your quirk and how well you do in each disaster. Is that clear?" Aizawa states. Hitoshi puts a hand to his mouth and yawns while nodding his head.

"Any more questions?" Aizawa asks, making Hitoshi nod.

"How long is the bus ride?"

"Not long enough for any sleep," Aizawa says tiredly, making Hitoshi sigh in annoyance. Great. Hopefully this field trip is worth it. Maybe on the train ride home, he can get some sleep.

"Come on. My class is probably waiting at the bus," Aizawa states as he stands up. Hitoshi stands up as well, a small smile on his face. He was so excited! He can't wait to tell Hayate and Himari about the trip to USJ.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! I'm going to pick it up more in future chapters, I just had to have something a little tame for the first chapter. I don't fucking know why I did. I haven't slept in 24 hours. I'm fucking tired. Hope you like. Bai!_**


	3. 02:00

Hitoshi blinked in surprise. Class 1-A was much more fun than he originally assumed. Well, he met some kids in Class 1-B and they were just stuck-up assholes in his opinion. His view on that class kind of transferred to Class 1-A. Aizawa sighs in exhaustion before coughing, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, shut up!" Aizawa states loudly, making everyone quiet down. They all finally noticed Hitoshi and everyone couldn't help but blush. Hitoshi was more focused on the bus while the class stared at him. To them, he looked hot and had a boyish cute undertone. Overall, it made him fucking adorable.

"This is the General Studies student with the highest grades in his class. He is from Class 1-C. He will be joining us on our trip to USJ as a test. He may be transferring into our class, so don't be rude," Aizawa states, staring at a boy with spiky blonde hair and crimson red eyes when he said not to be rude. Hitoshi finally put his attention on the class and smiles shyly while giving a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Shinsou Hitoshi," The purple haired teenager says. Most of the class smiles back in excitement and happiness. They were glad to meet someone from another class, especially someone who could possibly transfer into their own.

"You can do introductions on the bus. We are wasting time," Aizawa states in irritation. Hitoshi blushes slightly in embarrassment as he just smiles shyly and gets on the bus. It was a very nice bus. It had better seat than the dining room in his house. Well, everything was better than his house. His mother just liked to spend all her money on booze, drugs, and the bills. She spent her time drinking and beating Jitoshi to the brink of death. Hitoshi blinks, breaking his train of thought as he went to the back of the bus and sat down. Everyone else quickly got on, talking about random things.

A boy with dark green hair and emerald eyes walked up to Hitoshi and sat next to him. He gave him a bright smile while blushing slightly.

"H-hi! My name's Midoriya Izuku. I-it's nice to meet you Shinsou-san," The boy says shyly, making Hitoshi smile as he nods his head.

"No need to use formalities if I might be joining your class Izuku-kun," Hitoshi states, making Izuku blush in embarrassment as he stutters out an apology. Hitoshi just chuckles.

"So you're from General Studies? What's your quirk?" Izuku asks, making Hitoshi deflate slightly. He crosses his arms in front of his chest as he looks out of the window.

"Brainwashing. Not really good against robots," Hitoshi says while smiling sheepishly. Izuku looks at him in surprise before stars literally surround him.

"Really?! That's such an awesome quirk! You could calm down people in crises! You could talk villains into handing themselves into the police!" Izuku exclaims in awe, making Hitoshi blush, not used to people liking his quirk. Hayate and Himari are the only others that didn't fear his quirk.

"Can you control multiple people? Will they break out of your control if pain is inflicted on them? Can they continue being under your control from far distances? How long does it affect them? Do they remember anything that they do? Is it sort of like hynosis and you can make them do funny things? Does it-" Izuku rambles off questions one after the other, giving the purple haired boy no time to answer them.

Hitoshi bursts out laughing, making Izuku stop his ramblings to stare at Hitoshi in confusion. Why was he laughing. Hitoshi manages to calm down, a bright smile on his face, his plum purple eyes bright with happiness. Everyone around the two boys were looking at Hitoshi in confusion as well.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm just not used to people liking my quirk. What's yours by the way?" Hitoshi asks, making Izuku blush bright red. For the rest of the bus ride, Hitoshi talks with the students of Class 1-A, genuinely happy about meeting people. They didn't hate him for his quirk. He's never met anyone like that, excluding Himari and Hayate.

"We're here. Get out of the bus, brats," Aizawa states as he stops the bus in front of a huge dome. Izuku and Hitoshi continue to talk as they get off the bus. During the bus ride, Hitoshi learned everyone's names and quirk and liked them all; excluding a small boy with weird purple hair, he gave Hitoshi the fucking chills. It seems everyone else didn't like him either. They tolerated him though.

"Come on. We're wasting time," Aizawa says with a tired tone as he starts walking into the dome. The class follows after. Everyone gasps in shock at the inside of the dome. It was full of separate places. Hitoshi almost slaps himself for not realizing sooner. USJ. An acronym for Unforseen Simulation Joint. A place to simulate natural disasters for heroes and heroes in training. God, he was such an idiot.

"This is USJ. The Unforseen Simulation Joint. Used to train UA students about how to deal with natural disasters," A muffled voice says as a person in an astronaut suit walks behind Aizawa. Hitoshi stared at the person with wide eyes. It was Space Hero: Thirteen, an amazing search and rescue hero.

"Oh my God! It's Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku exclaims quietly, making Hitoshi stare at him weirdly. Was he a fanboy or something? Thirteen discreetly raises three fingers at Aizawa, making the sleep deprived hero nod his head. Hitoshi looks between them in confusion. What does the number three have to do with anything?

"We are going to be splitting your class up into-" Thirteen was interrupted when a heavy feeling fills the air. Aizawa turns around, his hair standing up as he activates his quirk.

Hitoshi tenses as he spreads his feet apart into a fighting stance. Everyone else looks around in confusion as dark purple portals appear at the center of the dome. Dozens of people walk out, all with malicious smiles and weapons. Hitoshi pales as his hands start shaking in fear.

"Villains," Hitoshi whispers, not meaning to say it out loud. The students start freaking out silently while Aizawa puts on his goggles.

"I can't call the school. Someone's jammed the signal!" Thirteen exclaims, making Aizawa curse under his breath. Izuku starts muttering under his breath, trying to think of a way to escape.

"Watch the brats. I'll hold them off," Aizawa says as he gets ready to jump down. Izuku was still muttering and his breathing was getting heavier, making Hitoshi sigh in annoyance. Izuku needed to calm down.

"Izuku-kun, can I ask you a question?" Hitoshi asks, making Izuku look up.

"Su-" Izuku's eyes go blank as he stops talking. Hitoshi's eyes were glowing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Take a deep breath and calm the fuck down," Hitoshi says, slouching slightly as his sleep deprived mind screams for him to stop using his quirk. Another con of having an abusive parent. It takes more concentration to use a mind quirk when you don't get enough sleep and food.

Hitoshi sighs in relief when Izuku calms down and breaks the control he had over Izuku. Why did it have to be villains? He'd rather have to deal with his mother, honestly.

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Was busy with other things! Hope you like the story so far! Bai!_**


	4. 03:00

Everything was a blur for the past 2 minutes. After Hitoshi calmed down Izuku, Thirteen started leading the kids towards the entrance, so they could escape. A giant dark purple portals appeared and a man that was covered in dark purple mist walked out. Bakugou Katsuki, a 15 year old boy with blonde hair and crimson red eyes, and Kirishima Eijirou, a 15 year old boy with bright red hair and red eyes, attacked him before the man made the whole group disappear in mist. Next thing Hitoshi knew, he was falling.

Hitoshi quickly looked around, trying to figure out where he was after he landed on the ground in a summersault. It could've been more graceful, but Hitoshi was just glad he didn't injure himself yet. He was in a forest but could here fighting to the left of him. He was still in USJ. It would have been idiotic to teleport him outside of the building.

"Well, I never expected Kurogiri to teleport a kid here," A voice from behind Hitoshi states with amusement in their voice. Hitoshi whips around in time to duck under a swing of a sword. He jumps back a couple a feet to avoid the villain.

They were female with curly blonde hair and silver eyes. She had a katana with a black blade and a dark red handle. She wore all black and had a mask covering have her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She was smiling.

"I'm gonna have fun taking you apart," The woman states, making a chill go down Hitoshi's spine. He quickly takes a deep breath and gets in a fighting stance, hiding his fear behind a grin.

"If you can catch me, bitch," Hitoshi states, making the woman growl in anger. She races forward, surprising Hitoshi with her speed as he ducks under another swing and punches the woman in the stomach. She grunts in surprise and stumbles back, surprised at how strong Hitoshi was. He quickly takes advantage of it and lands an uppercut before kicking the woman hard in the stomach. She gasps from the pain as she falls back, dazed. Hitoshi kicks the katana away before raising a foot up and kicking the woman in the face, knocking her out. Hitoshi scoffs as he looks down at the woman.

"Weak. I'm not that strong," Hitoshi says to the woman before he starts walking to where he hears fighting. He yells in pain when something stand him in the back. Hitoshi stumbles as he tries to fight the pain, not expecting to be attacked.

"You shouldn't hit a woman, bastard," A male voice from behind Hitoshi states, making him turn around. It was a man that looked just like the woman he knocked out. Even the same clothes. Hitoshi frowns slightly. Twin ninjas. Great.

"And you shouldn't stab a man. Looks like we're both sexist bastards," Hitoshi shoots back, making the man glare at him even more. The man takes out three ninja stars and a tanto, making Hitoshi smirk. Short range and long range. Idiots.

"I wonder how the heroes would like it if they find the mutilated corpse of a kid their supposed to protect," The man says with a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Can you catch me?" Hitoshi asks, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Of cour-" The man's eyes go blank as Hitoshi grins. This means the villains don't know any of the students quirks. Rookie mistake.

"Go to a tree and hit it with your head until you pass out," Hitoshi states, making the man go to the tree to the left of himself and hits his head with it. Hitoshi turns around and puts a hand on the tree nearest to him.

He hisses in pain as he reaches behind himself and feels for the ninja stars in his back. There was four. It wasn't that painful, really. He just hopes they were covered in poison. It'll be stupid to take them out before Recovery Girl sees them. Hitoshi sighs in annoyance as he continues his walk towards the fighting. He keeps a slow pace so he doesn't make the wounds worse. God, he hates it when villains ruin good days.

\--

Hitoshi sighs in relief, glad he didn't run into anymore villains. He stumbles up to the edge of the forest, looking at the fight with wide eyes. Aizawa was fighting the whole mob of villains by himself and none of them could even touch him. Hitoshi couldn't help but watch in awe. He blinks out of his awe when he notices a few villains close to him. He sighs in exhaustion as an idea pops in his head. He's going to sleep for a week after this.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Hitoshi asks the villains closest to him. They turn around in shock, holding out their weapons or activating their quirks. Their was 5 villains.

"Who the he-" Slowly, All 5 villains went still, their eyes blank. Hitoshi winces slightly at the searing pain his head was in. He takes a deep breath as he concentrates on the connection. He didn't notice the nose bleed he was having.

"Spread out and take out all the villains you can," Hitoshi states, his voice filled with pain as he leans against the tree he was hiding behind. The 5 villains quickly spread out before they started attacking their allies. Hitoshi grabs his head in pain, breathing deeply as he closes his eyes. God it hurt so much. He seriously needs to get more sleep and food. This was worse than his mother.

The most horrifying sound Hitoshi has ever heard makes him snap his head up, eyes wide with horror. He's heard that sound before. His mother caused that sound.

A giant black... Monster had punched Aizawa into the ground. Blood was slowly filling around Aizawa's body and his left arm was at a crooked angle while the other was crushed in the monster's hand. Hitoshi couldn't help but remember.

\--

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire building, making everyone's blood turn to ice. Even the villains. No one could pinpoint where it came from, but it made the separated students look at each other in terror. That was a child's scream. That was a scream filled with pain. It was a scream filled with terror.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry it took me forever to update! I had been busy with family things! Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


	5. 04:00

_**Warning! Heavy child abuse, Transgender slurs, panic attacks, and self-harm in this chapter! It's the scene with the italics! Skip if you don't or can't read it!**_

\--

" _Papa, why does Mama hate me?" 5 year old Hitoshi asks as he looks up at a man with dark, indigo purple hair and neon purple eyes. The man sighs as he crouches down in front of Hitoshi. Hitoshi looks at his father with innocent eyes while messing with the hem of his t-shirt._

 _"She doesn't like people like you. She doesn't like people that have a mind of one gender, but were born the opposite. She thinks it's a rebellious phase," The man says, making Hitoshi look down in shame._

 _"But shouldn't she love me? I'm her son!" Hitoshi asks as tears start to fall from his eyes. The man gives him a sad smile as he hugs Hitoshi._

 _"She loves you, she just doesn't love who you are. Now c'mon, we'll be late for ice cream," The man states, making Hitoshi smile brightly as he nods his head. At least his father, Shinsou Hajime, loves him._

\--

 _12 year old Hitoshi takes a deep breath before sneaking out of his room. He hasn't eaten in 4 days, and he couldn't even use his quirk anymore from how weak he was. He needed food._

 _"Hajime-kun! Why couldn't you have lived?!" A female voice exclaims from the couch. Sobs soon follow after as Hitoshi silently crawls to the kitchen. Hitoshi sighs in relief when he doesn't see the woman stand up from her sobbing position and silently stands up when he reaches the kitchen._

 _Hitoshi makes sure the woman didn't walk into the kitchen before he creeps over to the fridge and opens it as quietly as he could. He moves past all the alcohol before reaching for a small blue container. Hitoshi smiles brightly when he retrieves the container without knocking any of the alcohol. He was about to close the fridge when he feels a hot breath on the back of his neck._

 _"What the hell are you doing up, **Hitomi-chan**?" The female voice asks, making Hitoshi flinch as he stands absolutely still. He screams in pain when something hard hits the left side of his face and he tumbles to the side, his head hitting the floor with a crack._

 _"YOU UNGRATEFUL **TRANNY**!" The woman, Shinsou Mihoko, screeches as she holds the now broken bottle in her hand. Her stomach was large and her face was red and puffy from crying. She throws the bottle down at Hitoshi, making him cry out in pain when the broken part of the bottle stabs him in_ _his leg. He scoots back frantically as Mihoko starts walking towards him._

 _"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I was j-just hungry!" Hitoshi whimpers out in fear as Mihoko activates her quirk. It was a mind quirk that could enhance anyone's strength, even her own. Hitoshi screams in pain when Mihoko grabs his arm in her bone crushing grip. When Mihoko let go, the part where she grabbed the child was an inch big and had no solid bone. It looked like an inch wide toothpick. Hitoshi screams in pain again when Mihoko steps on his legs, making a wet crunching sound. It sounded like she was just stepping on cereal that just went in milk._

 _The next morning, Hitoshi woke up with bandages and braces covering his body. He was in his room, and his back was burning in excruciating pain. When he checked the wounds on his back, he sobbed. It wasn't just some heavy slashes stitched together. It was words, and Hitoshi knew what they meant._

 _ **Cuntboy Trap.**_

\--

Hitoshi sobs into his knees as he remembers the day he heard that sound. He tries calming down his breathing. It didn't work. Hitoshi leans against the tree he was hiding behind, not even noticing the sharp pain when he pushed the 4 ninja stars deeper into his back. He could feel his back burning. The words written on his back were searing hot, it hurt, it hurt so much. Hitoshi puts a hand on the side of his neck and scratches it.

He continues scratching it, trying to distract himself from the burning pain as the the battle behind him slowly comes to his ears. Hitoshi continues pushing pushing his into the tree while scratching his neck until he finally calms down. When he comes back to reality, he hears the voice he always hears on TV or in videos. All Might's voice.

"Young Midoriya, Young Minoru, Young Asui, take Aizawa-san back to where Thirteen is," All Might says, making Hitoshi look from where he was hiding. All Might was standing a few feet away from the villains with Izuku, Asui Tsuyu, a girl with long, green hair, and dark brown eyes, and Minoru Mineta, a very small boy with weird purple hair, and black eyes. They were close to him with Aizawa passed out next to them.

"B-but All Might. Th-that thing! It can kill you!" Izuku exclaims in terror, All Might just smiles at him before turning to fight.

"We'll see about that! Now go, Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaims confidently. Izuku hesitantly nods his head before helping Tsuyu pick up Aizawa. Hitoshi whistles slightly when they walk closer to him, avoiding the fight. They all jump in fright, almost dropping Aizawa to get into fighting positions.

"Calm down. I-it's just me," Hitoshi states as he reveals himself. They stare at his bleeding neck in shock before Hitoshi walks closer.

"C'mon. We need to get Aizawa-Sensei to Thirteen," Hitoshi states as he takes Aizawa's legs from Tsuyu. Izuku gasps in shock when he sees Hitoshi's back.

"Y-your back! Wh-"

"It's fine Izuku-kun. I pushed them in when I hid behind a tree from my attacker. I can't feel the pain because of adrenaline," Hitoshi lies smoothly without even looking back at Izuku. Hitoshi accepted the silence and began running towards the entrance. They slow down slightly in surprise when they hear All Might's yell of pain. Hitoshi already knew what Izuku was going to do so he whips his head around with a glare. Izuku was already running back towards the All Might's fight, leaving Tsuyu, Mineta, and Hitoshi to carry Aizawa.

"Damnit Izuku-kun," The indigo purple haired boy mutters before he starts walking again. No stopping him now. No way in hell is Hitoshi going near that... Monster again. Not right now anyway. It'll start another panic attack.

"Shinsou-san, what happened to your neck? Kero," Tsuyu asks, making Hitoshi tense slightly.

"A villain I was fighting scratched me. And call me Hitoshi," Hitoshi lies, making Tsuyu speak an embarrassed kero.

"Then you can call me Tsu-chan, Hito-kun," Tsuyu states, making Hitoshi blush a bright red. No one has ever called him "Hito-kun."

"Th-thanks, now c'mon. We better hurry. I don't want to Aizawa-Sensei to bleed out," Hitoshi states as he starts walking faster. He's starting to feel weak from blood loss.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Next chapter, Shinsou Himari and Hayate will make an appearance! Will they meet the UA teachers and students? Will they not? Who knows! Well, I know. It's obvious too.**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


	6. 05:00

Hitoshi couldn't help but let a sigh of relief pass his lips. The heroes were here. After he disappeared into the mist, Iida Tenya, Class 1-A's Class President, had managed to escape and raced to get the teachers. Hitoshi watches with exhausted eyes as he sits on the ground, trying not to pass out from blood loss.

"Izuku told me you had some ninja stars stuck in your back, can you take off your jacket for me, dearie?" Recovery Girl asks, making Hitoshi flinch slightly. He didn't hear Recovery Girl walk up to him. Hitoshi hesitantly nods before taking off his jacket. Hitoshi turned to show Recovery Girl his back.

"Smart thing to leave them in. Were they this deep when you received them?" The old woman asks as she lifts Hitoshi's tank top. Hitoshi was glad they all hit his lower and mid back. He wasn't ready to show anyone his binder yet.

"No. Uh, the villain had ambushed me. Due to the adrenaline, I didn't realize they dug deeper when I leaned against a tree," Hitoshi lies as Recovery Girl raises his tank top a little higher. Hitoshi could feel the old woman pause slightly when she lifted the tank top enough to see the bottom of his binder.

"I'll need to take them out now. You've lost a lot of blood. I doubt you will make it to my office," Recovery Girl states, making Hitoshi sigh in annoyance.

"Thought so. Is Aizawa-Sensei alright?" Hitoshi asks as Recovery Girl gently takes out one of the ninja stars. He gasps from the pain and clenches his fist so he doesn't cry out. The adrenaline was long gone now.

"Yes, he's fine. I healed him enough so he doesn't die on the way to my office. You're the Gen Studies student that might get transferred right, Shinsou Hitoshi?" Recovery Girl says, making Hitoshi sigh in relief. Recovery Girl takes out another ninja star, making the indigo purple haired boy whimper slightly, not expecting it.

"Yeah. Doubt I will though. The villains kind of ruined everything. Though, I don't know why they attacked without getting the right information," Hitoshi states, making Recovery Girl pause for a moment. She continues by cleaning the two wounds before getting ready to take out the third ninja star.

"Why would you think that, dearie?" Recovery Girl asks as she takes out the ninja star. Hitoshi clenches his jaw, expecting that one. Recovery Girl quickly cleans the wound.

"Well, their sole reason to attack was to try and kill All Might. That's probably why they had that... Monster with them. The security breach earlier that week was probably to find the schedule. When All Might didn't show up, it put a wrench in their plans. Even so, if they had looked at which class was going and what the students quirks were, they could've strategically placed certain students in zones that would hinder them. I should have been put in the Flood Zone instead of the forest next to the Central Plaza because my quirk is Brainwashing. I would be more focused on swimming or trying not to drown than using my quirk on villains attacking me.

"Also, if they had chosen more villains with a variety of quirks, like mind based or mutant based, they could have dealt a lot more damage. From what I saw when I reached the Central Plaza after fighting Ninja Twins in the forest, none of the villains had mind based quirks. The five I had brainwashed to fight the villains all had emitter Quirks, which are bad when fighting against Erasurehead," Hitoshi explains before the old woman takes out the last ninja star. Hitoshi sighs in relief when the pain goes down to an ache.

"The ambulance is almost here. Do you need to phone anyone?" Recovery Girl akss making Hitoshi curse under his breath. Himari and Hayate!

"Yeah. Do you have a phone I could use?" Hitoshi asks while turning his whole body to stare up at Recovery Girl while pulling his tank top back down. She gives Hitoshi a kind smile while taking out a phone and hands it to him.

Hitoshi gives the old woman a bright smile before he turns it on and dials a number. He puts the phone to his ear and waits for the person on the other side to pick up.

"Hello, this is Shinko Elementary School. My name is Ryoku Mari, how may I help you?" The voice on the other end says cheerfully. Hitoshi smiles slightly as he puts a hand on his neck, covering his scratch.

"Hey Mari-sama. It's me Hitoshi. Uh, something happened on my school field trip and I have to stay at UA for a while. Can you tell Yate-chan and Hima-chan?" Hitoshi says as the doors burst open and two paramedics come in. Recovery Girl quickly waves them over.

"Oh my God. What happened Hitoshi-kun? Are you alright?" Mari exlcaims, making Hitoshi chuckle slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tell them, okay? I have to go now," Hitoshi says before hanging up. He hands the phone back to Recovery Girl as the paramedics run over with a gurney.

"That idiot. I'll have one of the teachers carry the child," The old woman says while pointing to the unconscious Aizawa.

"Midnight! I need you to carry Hitoshi to the ambulance," Recovery Girl says, making the woman smile as she walks over. It was 18 Only Hero: Midnight, Hitoshi's homeroom teacher.

"Hitoshi-chan! I'm so glad you weren't too hurt! Are you alright?" Midnight asks in worry as she walks over. Hitoshi was her favorite student, which caused many in other classes to envy and hate him. He never really realized that no one really figured him as gay until a few weeks ago. Midnight was like the mother Hitoshi never had and she was the first person he ever told of being transgender at UA. He couldn't wait to introduce Himari and Hayate to her.

"I'm fine. Just some wounds on my lower back. Is everyone else alright? I never got to ask," Hitoshi asks in worry, making Midnight shake her head as she picks up Hitoshi bridal style, careful of his wounds.

"Yeah. Only Shouta, you, and Midoriya got hurt," Midnight says as she begins walking towards the exit. Hitoshi tense when he hears Mineta say something he didn't particularly like. And he could tell Midnight didn't either.

"Shinsou-san is so lucky to be in Midnight's boobs. I wish I got injured so she could carry me," Mineta states, making everyone freeze. Hitoshi turns his head to give Mineta a chilling smile. Everyone, including the teachers tensed slightly at the smile. It was a little... Insane.

"Oh, no I see why so many people call you a dick Mineta. It's because you suck so many," Hitoshi states, making a few of the students burst out laughing. Mineta just glares at Hitoshi with a smirk on his face.

"Aizawa-Sensei said not to insult or bully anyone," Mineta states, looking like he won the conversation. Hitoshi's smile gets a little more insane as he puts a hand over his heart. Midnight was still frozen, wanting to hear what Hitoshi says.

"Oh, poor thing. You thought I was insulting you?" Hitoshi asks as he fakes a pout before his smile comes back. He chuckles a little as puts a hand under his chin.

"No, no. I wasn't insulting you. I never do that. I was just simply describing you!" Hitoshi states, making Midnight laugh while some of the teacher sstifle their laughs.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the ambulance," Hitoshi states before waving goodbye as Midnight walks out of the building.

"Nice one Hitoshi-chan," Midnight says, making Hitoshi smile brightly up at her.

"Thank you, Midnight-Sensei." Hitoshi says, happy he made Midnight laugh because of his insult. Himari and Hayate were going to love Midnight.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Two in one day! How about that? Also, I entered this story in the Wattys 2018! First book I ever have!**_

 _ **Also, I need help in figuring out Hitoshi's hero name!**_

 _ **Also, I want him to be with someone but I can't figure out who. If you have someone in mind, it has to be a guy or someone who identifies as a guy, just leave a comment! And if you want it in a threesome, I'll do that, if the ship works out.**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


	7. 06:00

Hitoshi scratches the back of his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tries to do his math homework. He was back home, in his secret place. It was where he, Himari, and Hayate slept most of the time. It was a small, abandoned apartment next to theirs that was walled up 20 or so years ago. The only way to get to it was from the fire escape. Hitoshi spent most of the money he manages to make trying to make the apartment somewhat liveable. It's getting better, but it's no where near what Hitoshi hopes where it was.

 _"HITOMI, YOU SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"_ Mihoko screeches, her speech muffled by the wall. Hitoshi flinches heavily at the sound of glass breaking. He turns his head and makes sure Himari and Hayate were still asleep. Hitoshi sighs in relief, glad that his younger siblings were heavy sleepers. Hitoshi turns back to his homework and tries to ignore the screeching of his drunk mother.

Hitoshi, along with Class 1-A, and Aizawa, were given 3 days off. It was originally a week, but Class 1-A never liked being behind and Aizawa just wanted things to go back to normal, though he did love the extra sleep he got. Nezu also rewarded Hitoshi for helping by transferring him to Class 1-A. He danced in victory when he got home.

Hitoshi jumps slightly in surprise when his phone rings. It wasn't anything special. Just one of Mihoko's old smartphones he stole, knowing she wouldn't notice. He had an... Online friend that helped him make the phone free of any bill or charge.

"Hello?" Hitoshi asks quietly, making sure he didn't wake his siblings or alert his mother.

 _"Hello, this is Uozumi Naohiko. I am the Principal at Shinko Elementary School. Are you... Shinsou Hitoshi?"_ A male voice asks, making Hitoshi tilt his head in slight confusion. Why was the principal calling him? Well, he is the emergency contact in Himari's and Hayate's file, but they were here with them.

"Yeah. Do you need something Uozumi-san?" Hitoshi asks as he focuses back on his homework.

 _"Yesterday, Shinko Elementary School was heavily damaged from a hero fight. School will be cancelled for a week while we do repairs. I sincerely apologise for the inconvenience. Have a nice day,"_ The elementary principal states before hanging up rudely.

Hitoshi groans slightly in annoyance as he tosses his phone back down and runs a hand through his hair. Great. Where the hell is Himari and Hayate supposed to go while he's at school? Hitoshi lifts his head slightly when he feels someone wrap their arms around his torso. Hitoshi smiles softly as he turns around to see a sleepy yet confused Hayate hugging him.

 **"What's wrong?"** Hayate signs after he breaks his hug. Hitoshi sighs in annoyance as he raises his hands. Hayate had become deaf after being sick when he was only 4 months old. Himari was a selective mute ever since she was 1 and a half.

"Your school called. They've cancelled school because the school was damaged in a hero fight. You and Hima-chan won't have school for a week," Hitoshi explains while signing at the same time. Hayate pouts while furrowing his eyebrows. Hayate and Himari loved their school, and loved learning. They wanted to be heroes.

 **"Where will we go?"** Hayate signs in slight fear. He didn't want to stay home with their mother. Hitoshi sighs in defeat as he kisses Hayate's forehead.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out, but you both might have to stay home for a couple of days. I don't like it either," Hitoshi states while signing. Hayate just looks down, making Hitoshi sigh in defeat. He really didn't want to leave his siblings here, alone, but he couldn't bring them with him to school. That'll bee way too suspicious.

\--

Hitoshi sighs in exhaustion as he shumbles into the school. God, he was dead tired. Hitoshi spent up all night trying to think of any way he could get his siblings out of the house while he was at school. All of his ideas cost money and he didn't have that. Then, when he went back into the family apartment to get the lunch he saved for Himari and Hayate, Mihoko came in and beat him to almost unconscious. She was too drunk to care where she hit, so Hitoshi now has a black eye covered with concealer and a very bad busted lip. The busted lip was sure to scar.

"Hitoshi-kun! Wait up!" Izuku's voice echoes through the empty hallway. Hitoshi straightens up slightly as he stops walking, waiting for Izuku to catch up. The green haired boy smiles brightly up at the indigo purple haired boy, making the sleep deprived boy blush slightly. Izuku's smile falters when he notices Hitoshi's busted lip. They both start walking to their classroom.

"What happened?" Izuku asks in worry, making Hitoshi smile slightly, happy that someone other than his siblings was concerned for his wellbeing.

"My mother was helping me with my quirk, and had made me run into a tree," Hitoshi lies easily, making Izuku sigh in relief. Izuku's smile was back on his face, full force with stars in his eyes.

"I'm so happy that Nezu-Sensei let you transfer even without the test! Though, I wonder why he did that," Izuku states before he starts to trail off. Hitoshi interrupts his thoughts before the green haired boy got lost in his thoughts completely.

"I had explained what happened on my part. I had defeated these two ninja twins, and had managed to take out 23 villains with the five villains I had under my control to try and get rid of Aizawa-Sensei's load, somewhat. I had also managed to calm you down at the very beginning before you went into a panic attack," Hitoshi explains, making Izuku blush in embarrassment at the last part.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that," Izuku says, making Hitoshi roll his eyes. So Izuku was the self-sacrificing, low self-esteem kind of teenager full of social anxieties.

"Don't apologise for me helping you out as a person should do. And besides, we didn't need any panicking at that particular moment," Hitoshi states in slight annoyance. He hated that people as selfless as Izuku thought so lowly of themselves when they were anything but that.

"S-sor-"

"Fine. No more apologies from here on out. You did nothing wrong," Hitoshi interrupts, making Izuku blush bright red from embarrassment. He was about to apologise again but clothes his mouth before he could utter a word.

"Th-this is our... Uh class," Izuku stutters out in embarrassment as he stops in front of a large door with 1-A written in big red letters on the door. Hitoshi rolls his eyes at how big the door was. Why the hell was the door so big? Was the school compensating for something?

Hitoshi let's Izuku go in first before following right after. Hitoshi blinks in surprise at how loud it was. He barely manages to hide a flinch as everyone quietens to stare at Hitoshi. Hitoshi gives a small smile as he fidgets with the pocket knife in his pocket. God, he hated it when people stared at him for so long. It reminded him of Mihoko's dealers when they came over. They always stared at him like a piece of meat. The class didn't do that, but Hitoshi still hated it.

"Hey. It's nice to see you guys again," Hitoshi states while raising his free hand in a small wave. After a moment of awkward silence, the class erupted in noise as they bombarded Hitoshi with questions and congratulations for being transferred. Hitoshi couldn't help but smile a little bit brighter. The class was cool. Way better than Class 1-C. No wonder Midnight loved this class. It was orderly chaos. Himari would love to meet them.

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! It's sort of like a filler I guess. Things are going to get a bit crazier in the next chapters. Well, that's what I plan anyway.**_

 _ **Remember! I need help figuring out Hitoshi's hero name and who he should be with! It needs to be a guy, but I can accept a girl and make Hitoshi go through confusion to the highest level as he questions if he is actually gay.**_

 _ **The picture above is what Hayate and Himari look like! I couldn't find ANY pictures of 3 year old fraternal twins with lilac purple hair, so the pictures are just a reference, I guess. Just picture them like that, but younger with chubbier cheeks and brighter eyes of innocent curiosity.**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


	8. 07:00

Hitoshi watches quietly from his seat as his new classmates around him talk about random things. It sometimes amuses him when he observes people's body language and emotion. Due to having a mind quirk, Hitoshi had dedicated to himself to learn everything he could about Psychology and Sociology. He needed to so he wouldn't accidentally harm someone. Mind quirks were very strange and were often scared of because of what people could do with them. It's one of the big reasons why people call strong mind quirks like Hitoshi's, _"villainous."_

"I heard you were Midnight-Sensei's favorite," Mineta states, making Hitoshi clench his jaw as he turns his head to glare at Mineta. He puts a wide smile on his face as he leans on his hand, somewhat curious on how this conversation will continue.

"Yes. I was the only one in her class to be... Dedicated to my work. She also likes it when I be a bitch to someone. She says it's hilarious," Hitoshi states as the class slowly becomes silent, wanting to see what's going to happen. As long as Mineta doesn't say something perverted about anyone, Hitoshi won't punch him.

"Do you have any good pictures of Midnight?" Mineta asks, getting excited while a small nosebleed starts. Hitoshi glares harshly at Mineta, not noticing he was giving his insane smile for a minute. He quickly goes to an impassive expression, not wanting to get in trouble on his first day in this class.

"No," Hitoshi lies, making sure to keep his tone emotionless as his glare hardens when Mineta deflates. Midnight usually helps him out with food or clothing problems, so she goes with him in her civilian clothes to the store.

"And even if I had some, I would never show them to someone like you," Hitoshi adds before the classroom door was opened. Aizawa stood there, covered in bandages and still wearing his normal jumpsuit.

"Aizawa-Sensei! You're back to soon!" The whole class exclaims loudly, making Hitoshi flinch, not expecting the exclamation. Aizawa just walks in, acting like he wasn't in pain. Hitoshi rolled his eyes. Of course Aizawa was one of those stubborn teachers. All of the teachers in UA were.

"Next week is the UA Sports Festival. From today, up until the Sports Festival, we will be training," Aizawa states calmly, making the room burst out in confusion and excitement.

"B-but Aizawa-Sensei, isn't it weird that UA is continuing the Sports Festival after the USJ Incident?" Izuku asks, making Hitoshi sigh in exhaustion.

"It would've been weirder if they cancelled it, Izuku-kun," Hitoshi states calmly as everyone stares at him in confusion. Izuku turns around to tilt his head, questions passing through his eyes like lightning. Hitoshi rolls his eyes, hiding a wince when his black eye ached from the movement and slouches forward, hand holding his head up.

"When the USJ Incident happened, it was totally unexpected. The villains did a bad job trying to gain a victory, but it still shook everyone up. If UA cancelled the UA Sports Festival, it would just make everyone panic, thinking the USJ Incident was worse than they were told. It would give the villains a small win," Hitoshi explains before he yawns slightly. God, he really wanted some sleep, even for 30 minutes.

"Shinsou is correct. The last thing we need is the public to panic and question the security of UA even more. Now, get your PE uniforms on and head to the gym. We're wasting time," Aizawa says, making everyone get their PE uniforms before walking out of the classroom, towards the locker rooms. Hitoshi waits for everyone to leave before he stands up, his PE uniform and sports bra in hand. He takes out a small bottle of Advil before walking up to Aizawa's desk and places it on the podium.

"Next time, ask Recovery Girl-san for some pain killers. I'm almost out," Hitoshi states boredly before leaving the classroom. He hopes there is stalls in the boy's bathroom.

\--

Hitoshi watches in slight awe at all of his classmates. They were all so... Amazing. If Hitoshi was given food and sleep, he's sure he'd be exercising as much as them. He can still exercise as much as them, but it makes him sick exercising so much.

Hitoshi crosses his arms over his chest as he looks around. He wasn't supposed to wear a binder while exercising, and he just bought a new sport bra yesterday. It made him feel weird, since he looked more like a girl, but he didn't want to be injured from being stubborn.

"You didn't get transferred just to not do anything Shinsou," Aizawa states harshly from behind Hitoshi. Hitoshi jumps in surprise and turns around, staring at the irritated teacher. He blushes slightly in embarrassment and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I know. I-it's just me being self-conscious. Your not supposed to wear a binder while exercising and I just bought a sports bra yesterday. I'm not really used to it," Hitoshi explains, his cheeks reddening a little bit more. Aizawa's eyes widen slightly before he sighs in annoyance.

"There's a private workout room through that door. You should've told me before we got here, brat," Aizawa states while pointing at a small glass door to the right of him. Hitoshi gives Aizawa a bright smile and bows slightly in thanks before he heads towards the private workout room. It was small and the only window was the glass door.

Hitoshi sighs in relief as he looks at everything, trying to decide what he should do first. He spots a punching bag and smirks. The third event of the Sports Festival was always One v. One battles. If his quirk doesn't work, Hitoshi will need to take out his opponent with only his fists. Thank God his father took him to gymnastics before he died. He'll be able to dodge any emitter Quirks.

Hitoshi grabs the wraps from the small cabinet and quickly wraps his knuckles before he takes out his phone and earbuds. A perk with having an online friend that has an excellent skill in hacking, he could download all the music he wants for free. He quickly puts in his earbuds and goes through his music, clicking one of his favorite songs.

Hitoshi takes off his jacket and raises his fists. Once the music begins, he starts punching.

 _Right hook. Left hook. Roundhouse kick. Left hook. Left hook. Right hook._

Hitoshi was so engrossed into his punching, he didn't notice his audience. Himari and Hayate, who witnessed Hitoshi at their poor condition punching bag, always told him how scary he looked. They said, despite him being so skinny, he looked intimidating. Due to him being malnourished and sleep deprived, he is very weak. But, Hitoshi just ignored the nauseousness and belted out all of his hidden anger and frustration at the punching bag. He felt a lot better after.

More songs played before Hitoshi stopped his punching, breathing heavily. He takes out his earbuds, trying to calm his breathing as he unwraps his hands. The knuckles were slightly red from the rough fabric of the wraps rubbing against them, and his feet ached a bit. Hitoshi freezes when he hears someone sneeze from behind him. Hitoshi blushes slightly as he turns his head slightly, finally seeing his class. They all had varied expressions, most being shocked or terrified.

"Uh... Hi," Hitoshi says awkwardly, not really sure what to do. No one's ever really seen him belt at a punching bag before, except Himari and Hayate. Hitoshi sighs in annoyance when no one says anything and rolls his eyes as he walks over to one of the workout machines. They're supposed to be exercising, but he can see why they wanted to watch him. This was the first day actually having him in their class. They wanted to see what he could do.

Hitoshi was taking a drink of his water when Izuku asked him the question that was bothering them.

"Are you... Anorexic?"

Hitoshi spit out his water in complete surprise, coughing loudly. Hitoshi forgot he took of his jacket, showing his skinny arms and concaved stomach from the tight fitting tank top. Well shit. How was he supposed to lie about this one?

\--

 _ **Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! I made it that his tank top was tight fitting, because he didn't have the money to buy a tank top his size. Because he was malnourished, the tank top fit.**_

 _ **Still figuring out who Hitoshi should be with! If you want him with a specific person, just leave a comment!**_

 _ **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**_


End file.
